Ashley
Description '''Ashley Lola Pinson '''is a 12 to 13-year-old girl who is the same age as her friends, Maraya, Cameron, Brandon, and Ivan. She is Maraya's helper and best friend in series 6. She is also autistic and attends the same special ed class as her. Appearance Maraya and Friends at School Ashley is also a young autistic girl who attends Ms. Dennis's special ed class. She usually wears an outfit that contains a dark blue shirt with white flowers and matching athletic pants. She wears brown shoes with her outfit. Ashley has short dark brown to black hair that is tied to a bun with a red hairbow. And if you look at her bun closely, you can see that there is a few pieces showing, which is actually known that it's a messy bun instead of a neat one. She also has brown skin and eyes. My Togetherness Ashley is now a 14-year-old girl who just finished middle school with her friend, Maraya, who's also 14. She appeared in the beginning of a movie called "My Togetherness: Maraya's Imaginary Friends". Her new outfit she wore was a loose white buttoned up overshirt with an undershirt under it. She also wears green jean capris with golden brown flip flops and has her hair braided in cornrows and tied into a lower and neater bun with the same red hairbow she wore in the previous series she appeared. My Togetherness: The Ultimate Series Ashley is the same age, but wears a different outfit, which contains a light pink t-shirt with a lavender colored flower and matching pants. Her outfit may be considered pajamas because they're pretty loose. She wears purple sneakers with gray trim and a white Velcro strap on each one. She first appeared like this in the episode "Hide and Seek with Chizu". My School Life Ashley is now 16 years old and attends in Ms. Sherrit's class in a high school named Northgate High School and has another totally different appearance. She wears a light blue and white quarter sleeved shirt with a scoop neckline, black pants and black tennis shoes. Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail with a black hairbow and wears a white headband. Her eye shape has also been changed into a more realistic eye shape, just like the other characters. My Continued School Life Once again, her whole appearance has changed. She now wears a white short sleeved shirt with hot pink jean capris, white socks and white tennis shoes. Her hairstyle has also changed back to the straight format but has red dye at the ends of it. Maraya + Ms. Carolyn = Best Friends Forever Because Ashley has finished attending high school, she changed her whole appearance again. Her outfit consists of a white shirt with lavender sleeves, blue jeans, white tennis shoes, and a matching blue jean jacket. Her hair is also dyed with all the colors of the rainbow. Trivia *According to Ashley's appearance, she may be African American. Gallery 20160724 194151.jpg 20160727 175629.jpg|Ashley's appearance in series 7. 20160727 175655.jpg|Ashley's appearance in series 10. 20170415 230010.jpg|Ashley's appearance in Series 13. 20190802.jpg|Ashley's appearance in series 14. 20190716 193612.jpg|Ashley with her friends onstage. 20190912 202051.jpg|Ashley with her friends again on the bus. 20191130 194649.jpg|Ashley in her winter clothing. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Helpers Category:Autistic Characters